


Speak to the Gods, and they shall answer

by Sharo, SugarsweetRomantic



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Ancient Rome, Biblical Scripture References (Abrahamic Religions), Biblical Themes (Abrahamic Religions), Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Chinese Mythology & Folklore, Despite the title of the third ficlet, Feminist Themes, Ficlet Collection, Forced Marriage, Gen, Good versus Evil, Mythology References, Nature, No Romance, No Sex, Podfic Available, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, References to Aztec Religion & Lore, Roman Myths, Season/Series 06, Season/Series 07, Tehilim | Psalms (Abrahamic Religions), The Iliad References, Voidwalker Xisumavoid, Watcher Charles | Grian, Winged Charles | Grian, Yoruba Religion References, also no these are ficlets and not drabbles, because I'm oldschool so drabbles are 100 words exactly darn it, i swear it's not about cannibalism, rated for mature themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharo/pseuds/Sharo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: In their distress, they called for help.A collection of unrelated "myths that would be shared around a hot drink or a warm fire after a ritual offering. Remnants of stories to remind family and community of their place in the worlds."1: The brightness of Her presence. (False & Cleo - SSR)2: The sack of Hermitcraft. (Grian - Sharo & SSR)3: Riotous eaters of flesh. (All Hermits - SSR)4: Be now your song. (Iskall & Stress - SSR)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 58





	1. The Brightness of Her Presence

They called her a witch, for she refused to lie with the man they had chosen for her. 

  


In her distress, she called upon the universe, and cried out to their Gods. Her cry came before them, even to their ears.

  


The Daughter of Memory breathed once.

  


Then the Earth shook and trembled; The foundations of the hills also quaked and were shaken, for She was angry. Smoke went up from Her nostrils, and devouring fire from Her mouth; coals were kindled by it. She bowed the heavens also, and came down from her mountain with darkness under Her feet, which never touched the ground. And She rode upon a mount, and flew; She flew upon the wings of the wind. 

  


She made darkness Her secret place; Her canopy around Her was of dark waters and thick clouds of the skies.

  


Mountains quivered as She spoke: "Speak to Me, Mortal, and state your name."

"False Symmetry," the witch replied.

"Why do your people make you an outcast?" With trembling limbs, a man stepped forward to face the Goddess.

"The witch refuses to fulfill her duties as a woman, o Cleo. She wishes to become a warrior." 

  


He laughed.

  


The Goddess Cleo did not.

  


He burnt to ashes.

  
  



	2. The Sack of Hermitcraft

He knew he had it in him.

Watchers had the power to raise cities from the Earth and raise them to the ground. He had witnessed it over, and over, and over, in a never-ending cycle of death and resurrection. Only a few societies had survived, most choosing to hide away on local servers. It was much more difficult for Watchers to invade a network without their teleportation. 

Most hid away.

Not all.

When he had received his new assignment, he had sighed and accepted it. _Destroy them_.

What he hadn't expected, was for the Admin to be one of their own -- a voidwalker, outlawed by Watcher and Player alike. For there to be familiar faces among the inhabitants. Demon, witch, hybrid. Refugees. Family, once.

And a found family, now. A world that was created without prejudice, without the inflammation of infighting and griefing and all of the little abuses that were so many times found under the rule of petty gods and ideals that so easily brought a world to its doom.

His orders were clear, but his heart needed to understand. How had they managed? Who did they claim, and who would be turned away? Why did they not chase him away even though they feared his past?

How did they _accept_ him knowing who and what he was?

And why did he feel the need to change himself to stay with them?

The winces and flinches hurt him more than he had thought they would, though he couldn't blame them. _Xelqua, the Destroyer, son of Nimrod._

Xelqua would have banished them all without even considering anything else. 

So why didn't Grian?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References and themes:  
> \- Nimrod, king of Sinod  
> \- Attila the Hun  
> \- The Sack of Aquileia  
> \- Yetzer hara


	3. Riotous Eaters of Flesh

They looked at the Gods and laughed in their celestial faces.

Bending the world to their will, using every single divine creation to feed their own gluttony. Never enough, always needing more.

Riches became worthless; floors built of diamonds and scaffolding of gold taunted the Gods. They even broke the unbreakable, laughing with glee once they danced upon the roof of Hell.

The Gods attempted to sabotage them. Breaking their farms and stealing their villagers didn't deter them. They built it back up again: bigger, faster,  _ more. _

They murdered and tortured. They razed the land and ripped away the very base of the world that had been given to them, searching to hoard the newest rare block, and for what? For bragging rights? For the sake of having it? No: for no other reason than  _ why not _ .

They looked at the Gods and laughed in sin.

The Gods watched, and they remembered every single act, and rested. For they knew there would be a time where they no longer repaired the pillars of their world.

And the Gods were ready.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Themes and references:  
> \- Proverbs 23:20  
> \- Nǚwā, the mother-Goddess  
> \- Ọlọrun, the ruler of the Heavens  
> \- The Garden of Eden


	4. Be Now Your Song

Some of us have always been more sensitive to the influences of nature. Some have a natural green thumb; others can keep up with the fastest of dolphins while swimming. None, however, are as connected to the very life source of the world like the Druidess and the Dryad.

The Druidess created life from death, making herself a temple out of a lifeless skull when she floated among the mortals. She remained close to the ground, always paying her respects to her origins. 

The Dryad built his shrine up to the Heavens, large tree branches touching the clouds and nearly encroaching on territory of deities, but never trespassing. 

Both inspired their followers, asking them to gather greenery and care for animals, supplying them with riches in return for their obedience. 

They were kind, warm, docile.

But you must never cross them, my child.

Or prepare to suffer the wrath of the Ice Queen and the Chemist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's references and themes are:  
> \- Artio, bear goddess  
> \- Flora, goddess of flowers  
> \- Xōchiquetzal, goddess of fertility, beauty and female sexual power  
> \- Dryads, tree spirits  
> \- The Iliad

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to my 'Belle offends multiple religions at once' ficlet series!
> 
> Today's references for chapter one:  
> \- Kleio, muse of History  
> \- Mnemosunè, goddess of Memory  
> \- Psalm 18: 6-11

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Speak to the Gods, and they shall answer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196961) by [SugarsweetRomantic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic)




End file.
